fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Color Stones
Paper Mario: The Color Stones is a Paper Mario game, and the fifth one in the series. It's for the Wii U. It's named for the objects of the same name. Plot Overview With help from his new friend Oco and other partners, Mario journeys across the Mushroom Kingdom to get the Color Stones, which give color to the world, back, and rescue Peach from Lor, the secret villain. Meanwhile, Peach attempts to learn from Lor what he's planning on doing, with help from her old friend Twink. Also, Bowser tries to get the Color Stones for his own evil gain, with help from his head Magikoopa, Kammy. Meanwhile, Luigi tries to save Princess Eclair from Monsieur Crepe, with help from famous chef Tayce T.. Also, Yoshi tries to turn his eggs back to normal, with help from his friend Birdo. Characters Playable Characters *'Mario' - Mario is on a quest to rescue Peach and get back the Color Stones. *'Peach' - Peach helps Mario from the villain's lair. *'Bowser' - Bowser wants the Color Stones for his own gain. *'Luigi' - Luigi hopes to get the beautiful Eclair back from Monsieur Crepe. *'Yoshi' - Yoshi tries to turn his grey eggs back to normal. Mario's Partners *'Goompa' - Goompa is found in the Prologue. *'Oco '- Oco is found in Chapter 1. *'Samber' - Samber is found in Chapter 2. *'Gina '- Gina is found in Chapter 3. *'Tumble' - Tumble is found in Chapter 4. *'Hazel' - Hazel is found in Chapter 5. *''Rest TBA''. Other Partners *'Twink' - Peach's partner in her mini-chapters. *'Kammy' - Bowser's partner in his mini-chapters. *'Tayce T.' - Luigi's partner in his mini-chapters. *'Birdo' - Yoshi's partner in his mini-chapters. *'Baby Yoshi' - A partner gained at the end of every chapter, after the Yoshi mini-chapter. After Chapter 1, it is the Red Baby Yoshi. After each chapter, the Baby Yoshi that is your partner matches the color of the Color Stone you just collected. They each have different powers, and are replaced by the next one after the Chapter is over. Villains *'Lor' - Lor is the main villain, though no one knows until the end. *'Goomba Crew' - The Goomba Crew are a team of Goombas who dislike Goompa, and later on Mario. They are hired by Lor eventually. **'Titan' - Titan is the leader. He is a normal Goomba. **'Wayne' - Wayne is the second-in-command. He is a Paragoomba. **'Jaws' - Jaws is the muscles of the team. He is a Spiky Goomba. **'Spike' - Spike is the brains. He is a Spiky Paragoomba. **'Jube' - Jube is the man-of-action. He is a Hyper Goomba. **'Goober' - Goober is the strongest- stronger than Jaws. He is the only Giant Hyper Spiky Paragoomba. Chapters Prologue: A Colorless Mystery Area(s) Explored *Peach's Castle *Toad Town *Mushroom Kingdom Boss(es) *Goomba Crew - Goober + Hazel (miniboss) *Goober (chapter boss) Partner(s) *Goompa Color Stone Collected *None, but the Rainbow Transport (which gives access to Color Town) is found. Mario Story The game starts by explaining what the Color Stones are. It then shows Mario on his way to Peach's Castle for a party. Once Mario arrives, Peach welcomes him. However, before they can start partying, the castle starts shaking and everyone begins panicking. Part of the castle falls on Mario and shatters, but knocks him unconscious. When Mario wakes up, he finds Peach missing, and everything else black and white and turned to stone. He hears someone talking from underneath a bowl turned to stone, and, using his hammer, frees Goompa. Goompa agrees to help Mario figure out what's going on, and so they leave. While exploring the Mushroom Kingdom, they find only enemies have survived. In Toad Town, they discover a team of Goombas who dislike Goompa because he took their Goomnuts. In order to protect Goompa, Mario battles them with help from Goompa. Upon the defeat of the Goomba Crew, they flee from Mario and Goompa, who chase after them. They arrive at a strange fortress that they've never seen before. Inside they find the strongest member of the Goomba Crew: Goober. Mario and Goompa battle Goober to defeat him, and once they do so, he escapes with the rest of the Goomba Crew. They then find the Rainbow Transport hidden in the fort, and are teleported away. Peach Story None. Bowser Story Bowser is in his castle, when Kammy arrives and tells him that Mario is on a new quest- to find the "Color Stones". Not sure what they are, but knowing they sound powerful, Bowser decides to look for them too. Kammy says that the Red Color Stone was last seen in the "Rainbow Outskirts". As such, Bowser decides to head there. This mini-chapter doesn't allow you to play as Bowser, and simply starts out the journey. Luigi Story None. Yoshi Story None. Chapter 1: Color Stone Search Area(s) Explored *Color Town *Rainbow Outskirts Boss(es) *Dolly P. Koopa + Red Butterflies (Koopaling boss) *Shadow Mario (miniboss) *Shadow Team (chapter boss) Partner(s) *Oco Mario Story Mario and Goompa arrive in Color Town to find it the only place with full color. Oco and Lor appear and realize that Mario is the hero. Oco explains what happened- someone attacked Color Town and stole the Color Stones and scattered them. Without the Color Stones, everything is black and white and stoney. They've been studying the area for awhile, and have discovered that the Red Color Stone is hidden in Rainbow Outskirts, which is very close. Oco decides to help Mario and Goompa, and the three set out. Arriving in Rainbow Outskirts, Mario, Goompa and Oco fight off different types of enemies, such as Goombas and Koopas. While there, they see Dolly P. Koopa with her Butterflies. Dolly sends her Butterflies to find the Red Color Stone, so Mario and the gang decide to keep an eye on her. After battling off some Butterflies, Dolly herself appears to face Mario, and they battle. Upon her defeat, the Butterflies carry her back to Bowser's Castle. Eventually, they find the Red Color Stone and start to grab it. Before they can, a blue ball of light attacks Mario and turns into a shadowy version of him. They battle the "Shadow Mario", but after he's defeated, he grabs the Red Color Stone and flees. The heroes chase after him, but when they catch him, he splits into a Shadow Oco and Shadow Goompa too! They battle him and, once he's defeated, get the Red Color Stone from him. The Red Color Stone flies away and colors a volcanic area on the map. Mario and the team head to Color Town to see where they need to go next. Peach Story Peach wakes up inside of an odd space station. She looks around in confusion and wishes that she knew where she was. To her surprise, Twink bounces off of her head. Twink explains that he's granting her wish- she's in the bad guy's lair. Peach asks if he can help her again, and he says he can.'' He leads her through a secret path, bringing her to a lab. Inside of the lab is a computer, which Peach reads a file off of. The file reveals that the Blue Color Stone has already been taken by one of Lor (though she doesn't know that it's Lor)'s minions. Knowing what the Color Stones are, and deciding that Mario probably needs them, Peach sends Twink to tell Mario. Bowser Story Dolly returns to Bowser's Castle and tells Bowser that Mario beat her. Enraged, Bowser gets Kammy to come with him to Rainbow Outskirts to find it themselves. They journey around the outskirts, finding secret paths that Mario couldn't access. Though they find one of Bowser's missing jewels, Kammy soon realizes that the Red Color Stone was already collected by Mario. Enraged, Bowser sends Roy and his Embers out to stop Mario from getting the Blue Color Stone. Luigi Story Luigi is relaxing in his house, somehow unaffected by the lack of color around him. Suddenly, he gets a letter asking him to return to the Waffle Kingdom and save Eclair once again. Luigi heads to the dock, where Tayce T. is. Turns out, she was heading to the Waffle Kingdom to get some ingredients for a cake. Since the water is stone anyway, Luigi and Tayce run across to the nearby Waffle Kingdom. Yoshi Story Yoshi's Island survived the lack of color due to their Happy Tree, which keeps ''their color. However, a 10 different Yoshi Eggs of 10 different colors did not manage to survive, so Yoshi and Birdo decide to get the Color Stones and turn them back. Journeying around the Rainbow Outskirts, Yoshi and Birdo find areas that Mario couldn't enter and collect some extra items. The Red Yoshi Egg regains its color and hatches, and then explains to Yoshi and Birdo that Mario collected the Red Color Stone. Yoshi gives Baby Red Yoshi all the items he found, to give them to Mario. As such, the Yoshi heads off to give Mario his gifts. Chapter 2: Embers in the Mountains Area(s) Explored *Color Town *Ember Village *Hot Top Path *Hot Top Volcano Boss(es) *Roy Koopa + Phantom Embers (Koopaling boss) *Podoboss (miniboss) *Podoboss + Podoboos (chapter boss) Partner(s) *Red Baby Yoshi *Samber Mario Story Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:SuperToadMan56's Stuff